Excessive pregnancy-related weight retention is an important determinant of obesity and is more common among African American women. At the same time, breastfeeding, which has been recommended as a strategy to decrease weight retention is lowest among African American women. This racial disparity in breastfeeding may partly explain the disparity in obesity, but even if the two are not causally related, a dual intervention designed to increase breastfeeding duration and decrease postpartum weight retention makes practical sense because both are associated with the same critical postpartum time window. For this study, we will incorporate a postpartum weight management component into an effective breastfeeding support program. This dual intervention will use a combination of in- person, telephone, and interactive web/mobile-based health counseling to provide education and support for breastfeeding difficulties and postpartum weight management. The intervention will be delivered by peer counselors who will be trained to provide support using motivational interviewing techniques with consultation by experts. Additionally, the web-based platform includes tools for tracking diet and physical activity, and is accessible using mobile technology. We have designed the dual intervention to provide encouragement, information, and problem- solving assistance at the appropriate pre or postpartum stage for both breastfeeding support and maternal weight management. The mixed delivery mode has proven effective in other settings and is important to build a trusting relationship while allowing frequent and flexible methods for communicating during this vulnerable time in a new mom's life. The overall goal of this developmental/exploratory R21 proposal is to gather pilot data to effectively refine the intervention so that it can be tested in a larger, longer study using a factorial design in a futur R01 phase. We will recruit, in one large inner-city prenatal care clinic (Henry Ford Health System, Detroit, MI), pregnant African American women (32-36 weeks gestation) who are considering breastfeeding (n=80), randomize them to the intervention or to a usual care group, and follow all participants to 20 weeks postpartum. Our specific aims are to: 1) test feasibility; 2) assess acceptability; and 3) estimate the effect size of the intervention at 20 weeks postpartum relative to the usual care group on (1) breastfeeding duration and (2) postpartum weight retention. This project is significant because the combined intervention is designed to work synergistically on two interrelated, highly prevalent problems that disproportionately disadvantage African American families.